USB modems are available to mobile broadband users to connect to the Internet. However, because a single USB modem is typically tied to a single wireless carrier, a user who wishes to have Internet access through multiple wireless carriers must purchase separate USB modems from each of the wireless carriers and carry them when they travel. This can be inconvenient. There is a need for an improved broadband connection device.